dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
Welcome to the DND:TA Community FAQ! NOTE: This is maintained by the DND:TA community and not by WOTC or the DND:TA Development Staff. If you want the official DND:TA FAQ please visit the link on the facebook application. This site exists to provide additional information for new users. *'What happened to DND:TA? It's not on Facebook anymore.' On May 27th 2010, at 11pm PST, WotC/Hasbro put an end to their "promotional" game, Dungeons and Dragons : Tiny Adventures. They left this message on the game's main page which is not accessible anymore : Dungeons & Dragons: Tiny Adventures Thank you all for participating in our promotional application of Dungeons & Dragons Tiny Adventures – it proved to be a tremendous success. Now that this promotion has run its course, you can look forward to many more great D&D experiences from both Wizards of the Coast and our partners in the future. Be sure to send your adventurer off on one last quest before the application comes down at 11 pm PST tonight. *'What is a d20?' It is a die used to generate numbers from 1 to 20 *'My d20 is broken, I keep rolling so low' No it isn’t. It all averages out in the end, trust us. More information on random number generations can be found at http://random.org/ *'My (Wizard, Cleric, Warlock, etc..) doesn't cast spells, am I missing something?' No, you aren't! Initially (generation one) none of the classes have class abilities. After you retire your 3rd character (generation 3, beginning of your 4th character) you get a class ability! More info can be found here Generations *'What happens when I retire?' You start a new character, a new “generation” when you reach level 11. You will gain a reward, such as being able to pass ONE item onto your next character. *'Immediately at 11?' No, when you finish the current adventure you are on *'Why did my character retire, WTF!' You reached level 11, it is automatic *'Here are some sweet spreadsheets you should see' **http://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=pDY7b-DJjdAU2S2cxjKNAJg (Aaron Richardson) **http://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=pz28xNY-niS5RTp1idyv-PQ (David Zhong) **http://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=p5nfeCtFU3Eyk-6ARnPGtBA (Geoff Groff) *'Is there a Wiki?' >.> you're on it ! *'Why can’t I pass on more than 1 item to my next character?' Because you can’t. It would unbalance the game and it's the rules *'Does my gold get passed on?' No. After your 7th generation (i.e. ON your 8th character) you will be able to pass on 25% of your gold. *'Why can’t I use that potion I picked up?' You can only equip potions between adventures *'Why do I have to wait 10,11,12 minutes between turns?' Because you do. That is the nature of this game. It grows on you. Many players have it running in the background all day, often while they are at work etc. *'Abbreviations' There are many abbreviations used when discussing the dungeons and dragons game in general. Here are some used in this wiki: |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} *'What is Ironman?' Ironman is an option you get after your 4th generation (i.e. your 5th character). You can choose to play Ironman when you create your character, but if you die after any encounter, you "die" and are forced to early retirement without having your generation increased. (In D&D TA, dying means using up all your HP until you have zero or less.) Be careful: Temporary effects to your HP (like a +CON potion) wear off immediately after the final encounter, so you will still die if your HP is less or equal to zero after the final encounter and without the temporary effect. *'Is there a bonus, reward, something special for playing on Ironman mode?' No. No. and No. There is a seperate scoreboard, but you recieve no extra loot, no higher items, nothing different except a place among the few, the proud the Iron Men and Iron Women of DND:TA. shouldn't that be enough ;) *'What is Elite?' An option at character creation for those that are 13th gen or higher. Every encounter is at a +2 difficulty. *'What is Mars’d?' Mars is responsible for the "Try Again" bug. He slowed down the servers for three consecutive days, usually starting around 1500*1800 Zulu each day, and slagged three of Wizard of the Coasts servers. The resultant fallout led to a mass of disgruntled players to flock to the forums for a 3-4 hour period each day to mock his name and generally sob in their own hands as the full magnitude of being "Mars'd" dawned upon them. Other instances of being "Mars'd" include finishing any adventure with a d20 average below 4.0. This is also referred to as "being Mars'd". You can find him lurking in the forums. *'How do I start my second character?' Go to the top of your screen and click on a hyperlink to start your second character generation *'I am wearing a cursed belt, how do I take it off?' You must swap it with another belt (found or bought), you can’t just take it off. This is same for all items, you can only swap equip items out for other items that are in your inventory. *'I just received a second hand weapon and the game only lets me equip it into my offhand slot. How do I switch it with my rusty dagger / decrepit wand?' You can't, until you get a third weapon. Which should be soon. Don't worry though, there is no offhand penalty so it doesn't really matter. *'What’s the lowest average adventure role seen so far?' 2.25 *'Who is our community rep?' Jennifer Paige, she posts with a green background. Several other ex-developers lurk in the background and post in green from time to time. *'How To Play Better and Do Something Other Than Click:' #Go to FAQs, learn which terrains feature which stat checks. #Save any and all equipment that can give you different stat bonuses. #Prior to starting an adventure, read the description to see what terrains will be coming up (or go to http://dndta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Adventures). Buy potions which provide bumps in the stats you will need. #Pay attention to the brown in-between-encounter events to see what kind of terrain is coming up next, or alternatively, look at the aforementioned wiki. #Between each encounter, go to the View Inventory page, and swap around your equipment to best take advantage of the bonuses that equipment provides. ##You don't need to equip the HP bonus equipment until you're really hurt. You'll still get the HP bonus, but in the meantime, you can take advantage of other equipment you have that will provide stat-bonuses so hopefully you can avoid getting hit. ##You get more of a bonus for whatever the strength of your class is, i.e. your primary attribute. Try and use that to your advantage. So if you're a Wizard, your INT will also raise your ATT and AC. You can check what your primary class attribute is by hovering your mouse over ATT and AC on your Hero page. Also, if you're choosing between a Constitution bonus, and a bonus in a stat you're unlikely to need for the terrain / non-class stat, always go with Constitution, as it also raises your HP. ##The magic-encounters, trap-encounters, etc are a little harder to predict, but if you've got a +4 against magic item, and the description of the adventure says there's a tower you can see from the outside of the castle, but everybody in the tower denies is there ... you might want to equip your +4 against magic item. Similarly, if there's a picture of a dragon in the Adventure art, you might want to equip that +4 against dragons Wyrmguard Shield. ##Ability bonuses only bump when you have an even number, so if your ability score is an even number, and you have a +1 bonus equipment, there's no point in using it. The same goes for if your score is an odd number, there's no point using a +2 bonus. Here's an example of when this can come into play: I have two hats, Which is better? #. Helm of Heroes (+2 Wis, +5 Hp, +1 Undead) #. Diadem of Acuity (+1 Int, +1 Wis) That depends on your stats for that level. The formula for bonuses is: (score - 10)/2 + level/2 = Bonus, with both parts of the sum rounded down to the nearest integer separately. This makes the bonus effectively calculated based on the number of even "scores" tabulated, from a base of 10. So let's say my 1st level character's base stats + bonuses from other equipment are 15 INT, 13 WIS, which gives me a +2 INT Bonus, and +1 WIS bonus (Remember, Bonuses only apply on even numbers). Helm of Heroes = 15 INT and 15 WIS, giving me +2 INT bonus, +2 WIS Bonus. Diadem of Acuity = 16 INT and 14 WIS, giving me +3 INT bonus, and +2 WIS bonus. So although the Diadem of Acuity isn't worth as much in the store, it's the better equipment for my level. That's only true because I have odd numbers for INT and WIS. With even numbers for INT and WIS, the Diadem of Acuity wouldn't provide me with ANY additional bonus whereas, the Helm of Heroes gives me at least a bit more on the WIS side. So the basic tip is this: When it comes to ability scores (NOT Attack, Armor Class or HP), shoot for the highest EVEN numbers you can get. This tip is level-independent, since the +1/2 level modifier is rounded separately. *'Buffing Your Friends' While you're waiting for your next encounter, after you've done your inventory, buff your friends. What goes around comes around. There are also buffing threads here, in which you can put your name, and also add others who are interested in buffing each other. If you add enough, you'll have yourself a guaranteed extra +2 for every encounter. Just make sure you reciprocate. *'Why some people don't want to be healed?' See Advanced Tactics. *'What happens when I delete a character?' If you delete your hero, all of her stats, items, gold, adventures, and scores will be permanently erased! You will then be able to choose a different class for your new hero. Your retired heroes will not be affected. Your new hero will get another copy of the last item you saved through retirement. If you've completed generation 7, your new hero will still start with 1/4 of the previous generation hero's gold. *'Will the developers consider my ideas for new features?' There have been no new features since the first team of developers left (some time in 2008). The new team has been seen debugging the app, but not adding new features. Everything is possible but don't hold your breath. *'Advanced Tactics' Playing short adventures: This is considered by many an exploit of the game, based on the fact that you can use your class powers each time an adventure starts. The logical result is that you should only play as short adventures as possible, and the ultimate goal is to only play for 3-4 encounters (as long as your class powers last) before quitting and changing to a new adventure. This will allow you to pick and choose encounters and maximize the 2nd class power of the Warlock class, which ensures maximum score for an encounter. This also refreshes the shop items. The reduced tactic is as follows: Let's say you have items that give you +40 HP, and your total HP without them is 40. When you die, you will be at 1/40. Now you wear the HP items and you are at 41/80 --> You can immediately start a new adventure and remove most of the +HP to your usual high success equipment, and be at ~25/65. And when you have done 3 encounters, just remove that +25, and you will automatically quit the adventure at the start of the next encounter, and can repeat the process. Even if you took damage you will be at exactly 1/40 again. This tactic only works in non-ironman. Special thanks to Aaron Richardson, Douglas Wong and others for the original posts on the DND:TA facebook forum! Category:Game information